Happy Birthday
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: After a long hard day at work, Yellow is finally greeted with the two words she has been waiting to hear: Happy Birthday. Rated M for sex. Oneshot. Special.


**Hey there! I felt like writing another M rated Special fic. It goes from fluff to smex. This time, it's an AU.**

**:T**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**^-^"**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Yellow walked into her apartment complex completely exhausted. Another hard day at work drained her of her usual positive attitude. Yellow tried to catch the elevator back to her room to find that it was out of order.

"Seriously?!" She let out a loud sigh, "Just my luck..."

Yellow then tread the flights of stairs until she reached her apartment on the fourth floor.

"Finally home..."

When Yellow opened the door, the only light source was from the hallway behind her. Yellow locked the door and continued further all while making a feeble attempt to find the light switch. Right as the lights went off, there was a sudden BANG sound accompanied by a shower of confetti.

"Gya!" Yellow yelped out

"Happy birthday Yellow!"

Yellow looked past the flurry of confetti to see her boyfriend with a large, satisfied grin on his face.

"Red?! You remembered..." Yellow said with tears welling in her yes

"How could I forget the birthday of the one I love?" Red replied while walking across the room.

"Red, you shouldn't have..." Yellow said with a flushed face, "Wait, how did you get off work so early? Don't you have a late night shift today?"

"I called in a few favors with some friends. But now's not the time to worry about that! Come over here." He said with a waving motion

Yellow followed him to the kitchen table to find a grand feast just for the two of them.

"Oh my goodness Red! Did you make all of this by yourself?!"

"I had a little bit of help..."

"A little?" Yellow said in a doubting tone

"Okay, I had a lot of help..."

Yellow just giggled and was about to take a seat at the table. Suddenly, Red pulled out the chair.

"My lady." He then said with a slight bow

"Why thank you my good sir."

Yellow took her seat and Red moved around to the opposite side to take his. Red then pulled out a bottle of red wine as well as two glasses.

"Oh wow! You're really going all out Red." Yellow remarked while laughing a bit.

"Only for you, dear." Red then replied with a wink.

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk. How Yellow's day at work went. How Red made dinner. Small things that relieved Yellow of her earlier stress. Red did talk a bit but he mostly wanted to hear about Yellow's day. Once they finished dinner, Red took all of the dishes to the sink.

"Yellow, you go into the room and change. I'll take care of the dishes."

"Are you sure Red?" Yellow asked while heading towards the kitchen.

"Yellow It's fine. You had a long day of work. You go and change your clothes now. I'll be there soon."

"Okay then. Thank you Red."

Yellow followed Red's instructions and headed for the bedroom. She headed for the closet and began changing her clothes. All the while she thought about Red and what would happen next. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Red finally came into the room. Yellow then greeted him with a peck on his cheek.

"Welcome back."

Red gave her a large hug, lifting her off the ground in the process.

"Yellow, I have two more presents to give you. So do you want number one or number two right now?"

"Hmm... Hard question... How about number two?"

"Okay then. Turn around."

"What for?"

"Just do it Yellow. Give me a minute."

"Okay then..."

Yellow turned around and closed her eyes. She stood there for about a minute or two until Red called her attention.

"You can turn around now."

Yellow turned around to see Red sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only a red bow on his head. Yellow instantly turned red and froze.

"I wasn't sure what to get you so..."

Yellow, still frozen in her tracks, was having a hard time registering what was exactly going on.

"Red then stood up and waved his hand in front of Yellow's face."

"Yellow? Oh I knew this was a stupid idea..."

Red moved to pick up his clothes. But when he did, he felt the bow on his head come undone.

"No, don't Red. I love it." Yellow said with a small smile.

"Really?!"

Thank you Blue!

Yellow then pulled his head into a hug.

"It's a wonderful present Red. Thank you."

Red stood up once again and gave yellow a quick kiss on the lips. Yellow then pulled his head back to hers and initiated the next kiss. Yellow never thought that there would be a day where she would be the one calling the shots. Normally she would follow Red's lead.

"You can do whatever you want Yellow." Red said with his large grin

Yellow's flushed face only intensified.

"Um... Okay then. Could you move to the bed?"

Without a word, Red moved to the bed. Yellow then stood in front of him and took in a deep breath.

"Could you kiss me?"

"No need to ask. Just command."

"Okay then... Kiss me." Yellow blurted out with her eyes closed.

Red pulled yellow don and had her sit on his lap. He cupped her right cheek with his hand and moved in for the kiss. After a good two minutes, Yellow signaled the end of the kiss by tapping Red's chest continuously. Red broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Red..."

Yellow looked into her lover's eyes. A mix of emotions were surfacing all at once and Yellow had no idea on how to deal with them all. Yellow got off of Red's lap and stood in front of him again.

"Red, turn around."

Before questioning Yellow, Red turned and didn't look back. After a while, Yellow called out to him again.

"You can turn around now."

Red turned to find Yellow stark naked.

"Hey, you stole my idea!" Red said in a playful manor.

"Oh be quiet." Yellow said while crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

Red looked at Yellow intensely from her long golden lochs to her milky white body. His eyes stopped moving when he reached her small, yet perky, breasts. He resisted the urge to touch her. Yellow felt his stares and knew what he wanted. His face and rising member made it obvious. Yellow then walked closer so that her chest was only a mere inch away from his face.

"What do you want Red? What do you want to do?"

Red looked up at her gleaming eyes and then back down to her chest.

"Tell me what you want Red..."

"You. I want you right now..." Red replied with a strong look in his eyes.

Yellow gasped as Red grabbed her arm and gently flopped her onto the bed.

"Re-"

Red kissed her passionately as she just melted into it. Red then broke the kiss leaving both parties panting for more.

"Now it's my turn. Yellow? What do you want me to do?"

"Well um..."

"If you don't answer soon, you'll miss your chance."

"I want you to~~~" Yellow's words turned into small mumbles

"What was that?"

Yellow gulped and took a deep breath to calm down.

"You could touch my-my chest (if you want to that is...)"

Red ignored her last words and dove his face into her chest. Yellow let out small peeps from time to time. Red made sure to pleasure Yellow as much as possible tonight. After all, it was her special night.

"Ahh! Aahh!"

Red lightly tugged at one nipple while flicking the other with his tongue. Yellow felt pure bliss just from this. Red then moved his head away and looked into her eyes once again.

"Anything else?" He asked with a small grin

"Could you, um, down there?"

"Where would that be? Your feet?" Red questioned while playing with her toes.

"No! Not that low..."

"Then where? You have to know the name..."

"My v-" Yellow paused out of pure embarrassment.

"What? What was that?"

"My va-"

"Hmmm?"

"My vagina! Please touch me there as well!"

Silence flew in between the two. Yellow was speechless as to what she just said. Red gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Why didn't you say so Yellow?"

Red moved down until he had reached the spot. He then slowly spread Yellow's legs, getting a full view of her womanhood.

"Wow Yellow! Look how wet you are..." Red said while stroking her slit, "So moist..."

"Don't say it out loud Red! So embarrassing!" Yellow blurted out from behind her hands.

"Now Yellow, you're going to have to tell me what to do down here."

"What?!"

"Well of course! How else would I know how to please you?"

"Do I have to?"

"I can stop here if you want-"

"No! Please. Keep on going."

"That's my girl. Now what should I do."

"Fingers please."

"What about fingers?"

"U-Use your fingers to, um, penetrate me..."

Red slowly stroked Yellow's womanhood with two fingers. He then slowly made his way to her opening. First he started with one finger. Then one finger increased to two. And then two to three. Yellow's hips moved to the rhythm of his hand. Yellow quivered at each touch. Soon enough, she came. As she panted for air, Red resumed his position above her.

"Is there anything else you want Yellow?"

Yellow, flushed face and all, had a dazed look. She looked downward to see Red's member, still big and hard.

"Can I do something for you?"

"Huh?"

Yellow caressed his member in her hands. She then slowly began to stroke up and down.

"Yellow!? What are you- Ugh..."

"I can't be the only one having fun, right?"

Yellow continued her actions. Up and down. Faster and faster. Finally, Red's load covered her stomach. Red fell down onto the bed next to Yellow, feeling drained and content. Yellow, however, sat up and looked at his limp member.

"This won't do..."

"What won't do?"

Before Red heard an answer, he felt a warm sensation on his currently limp member. Yellow had placed it in her mouth. Red let out multiple groans while Yellow sucked and licked his manhood. Halfway through, Yellow removed it from her mouth. She then moved over Red, positioning her slit right above his hard member. Yellow held it in place as she let it enter her.

"Ahhh!"

Yellow moved downward in an attempt to fit the whole thing inside her.

"Oh Yellow! Oh god!" Red cried out

"Ah! Ah!"

Yellow continued to straddle Red, each movement ending with a satisfying feeling for both. Yellow tried her best to keep up a pace but found it difficult due to what was going on.

"Yellow! I'm gonna come..."

"Me-Me too!"

Their speed intensified as the two reached climax. Red was the first to come, soon followed by Yellow. Yellow, being exhausted, fell over allowing Red's member to slide out along with their love juices. Yellow soon came to a realization.

"Wait, Red. You didn't wear a condom! What if I get pregnant!?" Yellow said as she began to freak out.

"That's where the first gift comes in."

Red retrieved his pants and pulled out a small box. He returned to the bed and pulled out a small diamond ring on a platinum band.

"Yellow, will you marry me?"

Tears began to well in Yellow's eyes. She only had one word to say.

"Yes!"

* * *

**So there it is. Fluffy, ain't it?**

**XD**

**Just a fun fact: I wrote most of this while doing my laundry.**

**:3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
